


Thomas and Angelica

by Iliveinthetrashcan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Constipation, F/M, Hiding, Jealousy, M/M, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliveinthetrashcan/pseuds/Iliveinthetrashcan
Summary: Thomas and Angelica's problematic relationship from start to glorious finish.





	Thomas and Angelica

When Angelica first met Thomas, she was a little annoyed. The man had just walked up to her like it was no big deal, flaunting his Southern accent that probably made all the country girls back home swoon, promising her a good time even though he probably didn't know anything in the area. She sighed. She had been through this a million times. But Thomas felt different. So she reluctantly obliged his offer.

A little after that, the two officially began dating. Thomas was kind, gentle, and more sensitive than he originally appeared. Angelica stayed up more than one sleepless night trying to figure out if she loved him or loved the way he acted. It just didn't make sense to her. How could the same arrogant guy who had walked up to her be the same guy who made her pancakes after they had sex? When people asked her, 'why Thomas?', all she could do was laugh and shake her head.

Slowly, Angelica started to crush on him. She still wasn't sure if she loved him or not, but she sure did like him a lot. But she also knew that Thomas could never belong to her. She saw the way he looked at his 'friend' James. She was pretty sure they were fucking on the down low. Before they started dating, Angelica had specifically asked if him and James were a thing. He almost looked shocked, as if the thought had never crossed his mind before then. He blushed profusely and said no. _They were definitely fucking_ , she thought to herself. She felt a twinge of jealousy, so she kept Thomas to herself.

Angelica had hatched her plan. She would give Thomas everything James couldn't. So she stayed at their dorm room, having sex all the time, doing it when she knew James would walk in. She would practically sit in his lap when they would go out with friends. And she would make him choose her over James. She knew it wasn't fair. A voice at the back of her mind reminded her that Thomas would eventually get sick of it, that she couldn't keep him forever. She ignored it.

One day, Angelica came home from Thomas's dorm. She sat down on her bed, head in her hands. _What the hell was she doing?_ This wasn't fair to anyone, not even herself. She had never acted this crazy with anyone else, so why was she doing it now? What was so special about Thomas? Tears fell from her eyes. She was a terrible person. What was she going to do now? Then it smacked her in the face. Literally. Her sister had come in and, thinking something was wrong, smacked her. As she chased her sister out of her room, punching her twice as hard, she knew what she had to do. She had to let Thomas go.

When the day came, she was reserved. Quieter than usual. Thomas knew something was up. He laid a hand gently on her shoulder, asking her what was wrong. Angelica silently leaned into the touch, knowing it could be the last time she felt it like this. Something stirred inside her. She pushed it down. Angelica took a deep breath.

" _I don't think this is going to work out._ "

Even before the words were out of her mouth, she was crying. She cried because she was terrible, and because she would miss him, and because she had never really figured out that she loved him until it was too late. She was all sorts of messed up and Thomas held her close, which made her feel worse. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve him.

A couple of minutes later, she composed herself, brushing away the tears. She acted her usual arrogant self, catching Thomas off guard. She knew it wouldn't hurt him the way she was hurt, and how much it hurt to let him go. She told him to go get together with James because the pining was painful. When she wished him a good life, she meant it.

Whenever they asked what happened, she always told them the part she wanted to think of herself as. Yeah, she told Thomas that he should get together with James. Yeah, their relationship was just sex, nothing more. The more she said it the more she started to believe it.

_But_ sometimes, she would think about them, _and_ she would remember the man with the Southern accent.

**Author's Note:**

> Sksksksksks why did I make this. Happy belated Easter


End file.
